Temporal Happiness
by chanbaekish
Summary: Park Chanyeol, si murid baru yang tertarik dengan Byun Baekhyun, orang yang dianggap paling menyeramkan di sekolah barunya. This is CHANBAEK fict! BL / DLDR / RCL please?
1. Chapter 1

**TEMPORAL HAPPINESS**

.

.

.

"Hai! Namaku Park Chanyeol dan aku datang dari Busan. Tolong bantu aku!"

"Dia? Dia Byun Baekhyun. Dan dia sangat aneh"

"Dia seperti punya kepribadian ganda. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang tidak pernah berubah darinya"

.

.

_"They're all fake. The whole things in this world fake"_

_"I am mentally injured. There is no one can heal me"_

.

.

"Kau, Park Chanyeol, lebih baik jangan cari masalah denganku"

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun sebenarnya adalah siswa yang pintar dan berbakat. Maka dari itu, pihak sekolah membebaskan dia dari ujian, tugas, praktek, dan lain lain. Huh, aku iri padanya"

.

.

."Kau beruntung, Yeol"

"Aku? Beruntung?"

"Ya. Kau tidak mengalami hal yang aku alami. Jadi, berhentilah berbicara seolah kau mengerti"

.

.

Berteman dengan Baekhyun membuatku paham dengan sisi gelap dari hidup ini

.

.

"Kau….menangis?"

"Aku selalu menangis, ketika tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat"

.

.

_"There is no happiness called permanent happiness. It has an end"_

"Aku lebih baik mengalami ini, aku tidak mau merasakan kebahagiaan sesaat"

.

.

Byun Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang memahami hidup dengan cara pandang yang berbeda. Dia memahami hidup dengan cara pandangnya sendiri. Sebenarnya, semua yang dia katakan itu benar. Tidak ada yang salah.

**COMING SOON**

A/N : Halo! Saya adalah new author disini, jadi, mohon bantuannya senpai. Saya mengambil tema yang agak jarang, mungkin? Tema ini saya ambil dari kehidupan sehari-hari. Jangan lupa review ya! Biar saya tau kurangnya dimana hehehe. Maaf ya kalau masih ada typo. Panggil saya kish aja, dan saya 99liner. Sampai ketemu di chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 2

** TEMPORAL HAPPINESS**

Cast(s): Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Genre: Friendship, Romance and AU!Schoolife

Rating: T+ ( untuk umpatan )

Disclaimer: The casts are not mine but the storyline is. No plagiarism please. This is Chanyeol's POV

The story is

.

.

**BEGIN**

.

.

Aku menatap gedung di depanku dengan malas. Aku tetap diam sampai suara _appa_ memecah keheningan. "Sampai kapan mau menatapnya terus?"

"Sampai kita kembali ke Busan." Aku tetap memasang muka malas lalu aku kembali bersuara. "Ayolah! Aku tidak mau pindah. Apa _appa_ masih belum mengerti?" Mendengar jawabanku, appa hanya menggelengkan kepala dan membuat gesture mengusir. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan keluar dari mobil.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal, _son_."

Aku menahan diri agar tidak mendengus saat mendengar kalimat terakhir dari appa sebelum ia menjalankan mobilnya menjauh, meninggalkanku sendiri di depan gerbang yang bertuliskan 'Seoul International High School'.

Baiklah, aku akui aku memang beruntung bisa masuk sekolah ini. Bahkan kepopuleran sekolah ini terdengar sampai Busan. Tapi aku terlalu malas bersosialisasi. Anggaplah aku seorang pengecut karena tidak mau keluar dari zona nyamanku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Baiklah, anggaplah aku sedang berbaik hati kepada orang tuaku. Aku mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah, berharap aku tidak menyesal dengan keputusan ini.

Andai Chanyeol tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depan, ia tidak akan menyesal.

.

.

Aku berjalan sambil melamun. Di tengah lamunanku, aku mendengar suara yang familiar di telingaku. "Kyungie-ya, jangan marah. Aku tidak berniat untuk membentakmu kemarin." Suara rengekan itu terlalu familiar. Awalnya, aku ingin mengabaikan pertengkaran itu, tetapi saat aku menoleh ke arah pasangan itu, mataku langsung membulat.

"Kim Jongin! Do Kyungsoo!" Aku mengeluarkan suara terbesarku untuk memanggil mereka. Mata mereka membulat ketika melihatku. Kemudian, aku setengah berlari untuk menghampiri mereka. Aku tertawa melihat ekspresi mereka. "Ya! Hilangkan ekspresi itu. Kalian tidak sedang melihat hantu."

"Park…Chanyeol?" Yang berkulit lebih gelap mengeluarkan suaranya terlebih dahulu. Aku berusaha menahan tawa ketika mendengar suaranya. _Jinjja_, kenapa mereka sangat lucu. Perlahan raut mukanya berganti, menjadi lebih cerah.

"Ya, _dude_! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau akan pindah?" Jongin langsung menepuk, tidak, memukul punggungku. Aku melirik kesal. Apa apaan tenaganya itu? Apa yang dilakukannya selama 2 tahun? Berlatih _martial arts_?

"Kau memukulnya terlalu kencang, Jongin-ah. Lihat, dia sampai kesakitan begitu." Kyungsoo, terberkatilah kau! Jongin langsung tersenyum lebar. "Hehe, _mianhae_. Aku hanya terlalu senang." Aku hanya bisa mendengus tidak percaya lalu mencibir. "Bilang saja kau rindu padaku."

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Aku tertawa pelan dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Omong omong, kalian masih bersama? Jadi, kapan aku akan menerima undangaku, Kim?" Aku berdecak kagum mengingat perjuangan Jongin untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo dulu.

"Tentu saja kami- KYUNGIE, ITU SAKIT!" Jongin berteriak ketika Kyungsoo menginjak kakinya. "Simpan saja omonganmu, Park. Dimana kelasmu?" Aku tertawa melihat ekspresi Jongin, _tsk_ benar benar tidak cocok dengan imagenya.

Aku berusaha mengingat ingat kelasku. "Kalau tidak salah kelas 11-3. Kau tahu dimana?" Aku benar benar terlihat seperti idiot sekarang.

"Kau tidak melihat denahnya, Park? Itu ada di dekatmu." Jongin berkata dengan nada sarkastik. Aku hanya bisa mendengus. "Diam, Kim. Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu sekarang."

"Jongin, berkata dengan nada itu sekali lagi kau tidur bersama kucingku. Kita sekelas, Chan. Kelas 11-3 ada di sebelah ruangan musik, ruangan yang cat nya berwarna _baby blue_. Kau tidak mau ke kelas bersama?" Kyungsoo menawarkan hal yang bagus sebenarnya. Aku heran kenapa Kyungsoo mau berpacaran dengan Jongin, si _playboy_ kelas kakap.

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak. Aku tidak mau menjadi orang ketiga di antara kalian." Aku membalas dengan nada bercanda. "Lebih baik aku ke kelas sendiri saja." Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari mereka berdua.

Ketika aku berjalan menuju kelas, samar samar aku mendengar suara nyanyian dan piano. Aku terpana mendengar suaranya, itu indah sekali. Tanpa sadar, kakiku melangkan ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Aku tidak peduli apakah hal ini akan membuatku terlambat.

Ternyata, itu berasal dari ruang musik. Aku mengernyit heran, ini terlalu pagi untuk memulai kelas musik. Aku berusaha mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka.

I never had a chance to say that I love you, that I love you

_Hangsang yeope isseul georan chagake ppajyeo issdeon nande_

I, who fell for the illusion that I'd always be at your side

_ Ije dareun namja pum ane sarang batgo itgo_

Now you're getting love from the embrace of another man

_Dajeunghan geu moseupeuro nal michige hago_

This image of affection makes me crazy

Wajahnya seindah suaranya. Meskipun matanya terpejam, ia berhasil membuatku terpana. Dengan rambut ungunya, hidung mancungnya, dan bibirnya yang mungil. Dia sempurna.

_Huhwihan mankeum gaseumeun jjijeojil geot gatgo_

It's like my heart in tearinh apart in all of my regret

_Gamanhi seo itneun naega neomu hwaga nago_

I'm so angry at myself for just standing here

Matanya terpejam seiring nyanyian indah itu mengalun dari bibirnya. Perlahan, matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Tetapi dia tidak terisak, apalagi berhenti bernyanyi.

_Haengbokhajima jeoldaero haengbokhajima_

Don't be happy, don't ever be happy

_ Nareul ddeonabeorimyeonseo don't you dare crack a smile_

As you leave me, don't you dare crack a smile

_Haengbokhajima jeoldaero haengbokhajima_

Don't be happy, don't ever be happy

Dan, akhirnya permainan pianonya berakhir seiring dengan matanya yang terbuka. Yang aku lihat, adalah mata yang indah, tetapi pandangannya kosong. Tidak ada binar apapun. Dia mengusap air matanya lalu tersenyum remeh. "Emosi sialan."

Suara dinginnya membuatku kaget. Berbeda sekali dengan suara lembutnya saat bernyanyi. Yang satu ini terdengar menusuk, seperti pisau yang tajam. Auranya juga berbeda, yang ini lebih menyeramkan. Dan entah kenapa, ia terlihat lebih misterius.

Aku langsung berlari menuju kelas saat aku melihatnya bangkit dan segera mengambil…_bubble tea_? Dia sangat aneh, tetapi misterius di saat yang bersamaan. _Siapa dia? _Batinku.

.

.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol. Dan aku berasal dari Busan. Mohon bantuannya!" Aku mengeluarkan ekspresi seramah mungkin. Aku tidak senekat itu sampai mengeluarkan tampang malasku saat ini.

"Park Chanyeol, silahkan duduk di samping Byun Baekhyun. Kursinya ada di belakang Kim Jongin." Mendengar suara Lee _seonsaengnim_, kelas langsung ribut. "Tapi _seonsaengim_, Byun Baekhyun tidak suka berbagi tempat duduk." Jongin mulai menyuarakan protesnya. Aku mengernyit bingung. Jongin tidak suka kalau aku duduk di belakangnya?

"Diam kalian semua! Saya akan berbicara kepada Baekhyun mengenai hal ini. Rapat guru akan segera dimulai, jangan ada yang pulang. Mengerti?" Tanpa mendengar jawaban kami, Lee _seonsaengim_ langsung keluar kelas. Kelas yang semula hening, menjadi semakin ricuh layaknya pasar. Aku hanya bisa mengangkat bahu, bingung, dan berjalan menuju bangkuku dan duduk.

"_Dude_, aku tidak tahu harus mengucapkan selamat atau mengasihanimu. Asal kau tahu saja, Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah berbagi tempat duduk dengan siapapun. Dia selalu sendiri." Jongin langsung menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku. Aku langsung meliriknya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia-"

BRAK!

Suara pintu dibantik memotong perkataan Jongin. Seketika, para siswa tidak berani membuka mulut, bahkan untuk satu patah kata. Suasana langsung menjadi sunyi. Ada apa dengan orang orang ini?

DEG

Itu siswa yang kulihat di ruang musik tadi. Jadi namanya Byun Baekhyun? Nama yang indah. Saat aku beradu pandang dengannya, sekelebat bayangan bergerak seperti rol film mulai berputar.

Aku melihat sebuah kecelakaan mobil, anak kecil berambut hitam yang menangis, dan acara pemakaman. Anak kecil itu memegang sebuah foto anak laki laki yang lebih tua darinya dan tertera nama 'Byun Baek Beom' di bawah fotonya yang dihiasi karangan bunga.

Dan itu semua terjadi dalam beberapa detik.

Ketika aku sadar, Byun Baekhyun sudah ada di depanku lengkap dengan ekspresi khasnya, dingin seperti es. Dia menatapku tajam lalu mengeluarkan kalimat dengan nada yang tidak pernah kubayangkan. "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau duduk di samping tempat duduk ku?"

Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Menarik. Aku pin membalas perkataannya dengan tenang. "Namaku Park Chanyeol. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

Ekspresinya sempat berubah, menjadi sedikit kaget, tapi ia buru buru merubah raut wajahnya dan langsung pergi keluar. Aku bisa mendengar helaan nafas lega dari beberapa siswa perempuan. "Park! Kau dalam masalah besar sekarang!" Jongin berteriak kencang lalu menggoyangkan badanku. Dia menjadi sangat panik. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Dia sama saja dengan Jongin.

"Siapa dia Kyungsoo?" Aku memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Dia Byun Baekhyun. Dan dia sangat aneh." Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan raut muka menyeramkan.

"Aneh? Aneh bagaimana?" Aku penasaran. Dia terlihat normal. Oke, kecuali tatapan matanya yang amat sangat menusuk.

"Dia seperti mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang tidak pernah berubah darinya." Aku langsung tertarik mendengarnya. Jarang jarang aku menemui orang yang seperti ini, pantas saja aku langsung bisa melihat masa lalunya.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kau patuhi. Pertama, jangan pernah mencari masalah dengannya. Kedua, jangan pernah membuka _handphone _nya. Ketiga, jangan pernah mencampuri urusannya. Keempat, jangan pernah mencoba untuk menguntitnya. Kelima, jangan mencoba berbicara terlalu banyak. Dan terakhir, jangan pernah mencoba untuk mengejarnya." Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar. Dia akhirnya mencoba fokus pada buku bacaannya, sementara Jongin? Tertidur seperti biasa.

"_Mianhae_. Untuk peraturan keenam, aku tidak yakin aku bisa mematuhinya." Aku berbicara entah kepada siapa. Aku pun tersenyum sinis, kita lihat Byun Baekhyun, siapa yang bisa menang kali ini. Karena aku, Park Chanyeol, tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu.

**TBC**

HEHE absurd yha. Maaf banget kalo masih banyak typoㅠㅠㅠ Ditunggu review nya ya senpai-deul! Jangan cuma favorite atau follow aja ah, kish tau lho siapa aja yg cuma favorite atau follow doang hihihi. Kalo review nya udh sampe 15, baru kish mau lanjutin. Ditunggu kritik sarannya ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**TEMPORAL HAPPINESS**

Cast(s): Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol

Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort, lil bit supernatural

Rating: T+ ( for swearing words )

Disclaimer: The casts aren't mine but the storyline is. No plagiarism please

Warning! This fanfiction contains so many typo, the plot is faster than it should be and many more. So, don't like don't read please.

.

.

THE STORY IS

.

.

**BEGIN**

.

.

Park Chanyeol. Sebenarnya, kalau dilihat lihat, dia hanyalah orang biasa. Dengan ketampanan yang –_ekhem_– luar biasa. Bahkan pesona nya tidak dapat ditolak oleh siapapun, bahkan oleh si swa Seoul High School, sekolah barunya.

Ayolah. Dengan rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat ke abu abuan, mata bulat, hidung mancung, bibir tebal, badan yang menjulang ke atas plus suaranya yang super berat, semua siswa tidak bisa menampik pesonanya begitu saja. Tipe pacar ideal, begitu kata mereka.

Bisa dibilang, Park Chanyeol adalah idola baru siswa Seoul High School, terutama bagi yang berjenis kelamin perempuan dan yang berorientasi menyimpang.

Untuk siswa yang lurus, tetap saja Chanyeol adalah idola baru mereka. Keahliannya bermain basket, _rap_, permainan drum dan gitar nya, serta sifatnya yang ramah adalah salah satu dari segudang kelebihannya. Dengan kelebihan yang berlimpah seperti itu, mereka tidak bisa iri atau benci kepadanya.

"Apa apaan Park Chanyeol itu. Seenaknya saja duduk di sampingku, dia kira dia siapa."

Oh mungkin tidak semua.

Byun Baekhyun mulai sekarang mendeklarasikan Park Chanyeol sebagai orang nomor 1 yang harus dihindari. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak jelek, dia cukup imut. Tetapi rambutnya dan cara bicaranya mengacaukan keimutannya.

Dia dikucilkan, tetapi bukan karena ia berpenampilan cupu. Lebih tepatnya, siswa siswa enggan bergaul dengannya. Dengan tatapannya yang dingin, mulut yang selalu berbicara dengan nada ketus, serta kemampuan hapkido nya, jangan salahkan mereka kalau mereka tidak mau –_atau mungkin tidak bisa_– berteman dengan Baekhyun.

Tempat dimana mereka akan melihat Baekhyun hanyalah atap sekolah, halaman belakang, kelas, dan perpustakaan.

Dan untuk dua tempat pertama, Baekhyun telah mengultimatum semua orang, untuk tidak mendekati kedua tempat tersebut, yang langsung disetujui mereka.

Tentu saja, siapa yang mau berurusan dengan Byun Baekhyun?

**Tidak ada**.

Tetapi, mungkin Chanyeol berbeda. Ia senang sekali berurusan dengan Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membenci eksistensi Park Chanyeol yang selalu mengganggunya kapanpun dan dimanapun. Chanyeol sering menyembunyikan bukunya, bercerita dengan suara yang menyebalkan, menaruh lem di tempat duduknya, dan lain lain.

Chanyeol tidak tahu dia berhadapan dengan siapa rupanya, batinnya.

Kini, Baekhyun ingin melakukan sesuatu.

Baekhyun ingin balas dendam.

Tapi, dia tidak sadar Park Chanyeol mempunyai suatu kelebihan.

_Kelebihan yang bisa merugikan dirinya_.

.

.

Di tempat yang berbeda, Chanyeol sedang mendengar musik sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Ia hampir tertidur sampai Jongin mulai berbicara padanya.

"_Dude_, kau sepertinya mempunyai nyali yang cukup banyak." Jongin selalu memulai percakapan dengan kata kata yang sama akhir akhir ini. Membuat Chanyeol bosan saja.

"Dia tidak semenakutkan yang kau lihat, Kim." Dan Chanyeol selalu membalas dengan kata kata yang sama pula.

"Serius? Kau tidak lihat auranya? Berada di sekitarnya membuatku kedinginan. Bagaimana kau bisa tahan?" Jongin memeluk dirinya sendiri, bertingkah seolah dia kedinginan. Sejujurnya, itu membuat Chanyeol geli. Bodoh sekali, batinnya.

"Aku juga serius, Kim bodoh. Dia hanyalah seorang yang–"

Baekhyun membuka pintu dengan keras, memotong ucapan Chanyeol. Seperti _de javu_, semua orang di kelas terdiam sejenak. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara. Jongin benar, auranya berbeda. Sangat dingin.

Chanyeol teringat saat dia pertama kali melihat Baekhyun. Dia sangat berbeda. Sangat hangat, dan entah kenapa Chanyeol suka dengan Baekhyun yang seperti itu. Dia tetap memandangi Baekhyun, berharap Baekhyun melihatnya dan kejadian itu akan terulang.

Chanyeol sebenarnya mempunyai satu rahasia, ia sebenarnya mempunyai suatu kemampuan. Kemampuan yang diwarisi dari _eomma_nya.

Bisa melihat masa lalu.

Mungkin terdengar menyeramkan, tetapi memang benar. Kemampuan itu bekerja saat seseorang mempunyai masalah serius, seperti kepribadian ganda atau depresi berat. Dan Chanyeol bisa membaca masa lalunya saat orang itu sedang _down_, atau dalam kondisi terendahnya.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah Baekhyun masuk golongan pertama atau kedua. Satu yang Chanyeol yakin, Baekhyun butuh sandaran.

Lamunan Chanyeol berhenti saat Yang _seonsaengnim_ masuk. Ia kira, ia akan melihat Baekhyun di sampingnya. Saat ia menoleh ke samping, nihil. Baekhyun tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Kyungsoo, Baekhyun kemana?" Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bertanya pada sahabatnya. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan kening heran. "Dia sudah keluar tadi, Park," jawab Kyungsoo, seolah itu hal yang biasa.

Hal itu membuat Chanyeol kaget. Pasalnya, hari ini ada ulangan matematika. "Jangan heran. Baekhyun sering begini, keluar masuk kelas sesuka hatinya. Bahkan saat ulangan atau ujian sekalipun." Kyungsoo menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di benak Chanyeol, seolah dia bisa membacanya.

"Dan dia tetap naik kelas?" Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak berteriak. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus, kesal akan keidiotan sahabatnya yang terkadang muncul. "Tentu saja. Kau bisa melihatnya sekarang." Sindir Kyungsoo.

Sepanjang ulangan itu, Chanyeol memikirkan kata kata Kyungsoo. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa naik kelas? Apakah ia menyuap sekolah? Chanyeol tidak bisa konsentrasi. Ia bertaruh, nilai ulangannya kali ini akan sangat buruk.

Tapi tetap saja, Chanyeol adalah Chanyeol. Ia tetap bisa menyelesaikannya walaupun di pikirannya hanya ada nama Baekhyun.

Sesaat sebelum Chanyeol mengumpulkan kertas ujiannya, ia melihat _handphone _Baekhyun sekilas. Chanyeol langsung melihat ke bawah meja Baekhyun.

Dan benar saja, ternyata Baekhyun meninggalkan benda yang paling penting untuknya. Ini aneh. Karena saat Chanyeol pertama kali masuk sekolah ini, ia ingat Kyungsoo berkata, barang yang paling penting bagi Baekhyun adalah _handphone_.

Chanyeol langsung mengambil _handphone_ Baekhyun dan menaruhnya di dalam saku celana. Ia tidak peduli dengan larangan Kyungsoo dulu. Memang hobinya baru baru ini adalah berurusan dengan Baekhyun, bukan? Siapa tahu di dalam _handphone_ Baekhyun terdapat informasi tentangnya.

Chanyeol langsung mengumpulkan kertas ujiannya dan langsung berlari ke luar kelas. Tingkahnya membuat teman sekelasnya dan Yang _seonsaengnim_ mengernyitkan kening. Biasanya Chanyeol menunggu Jongin dan Kyungsoo selesai. Mengapa kali ini tidak?

.

.

Tempat yang dituju Chanyeol sekarang adalah lapangan _indoor_, yang biasanya digunakan klub basket untuk berlatih. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko ke atap sekolah atau taman belakang. Tidak sekarang.

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Baekhyun mengunci handphone nya dengan _password_," kata Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri. Yang lebih parah, _password_ yang digunakan Baekhyun bukan angka, tetapi huruf.

Ia mencoba mengingat ingat sesuatu yang penting untuk Baekhyun. Nihil. Ia tidak tahu apa apa tentang Baekhyun selain dirinya yang bisa bernyanyi, auranya yang misterius, wajahnya yang imut tetapi berbahaya dan–

–_kakaknya_

Chanyeol mengetik satu nama pada kolom _password_. Lalu _handphone_ Baekhyun terbuka. Tentu saja, password nya adalah 'Byun Baekbeom'. Adrenalin Chanyeol langsung naik drastis, ia akan melihat Baekhyun dari sudut pandang yang baru. Ia telah berhasil masuk ke handphone Baekhyun. Tentu saja, aku istimewa, batinnya bangga.

Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun mempunyai akun SNS, ternyata tidak ada. Chanyeol menghela nafas, kalau begini caranya, bagaimana ia akan mengerti Baekhyun? Chanyeol langsung membuka pengaturan handphone Baekhyun, ia ingin melihat memory handphone itu dipenuhi oleh apa.

_Voice note_

Satu kalimat yang berada di urutan paling atas di _memory storage handphone _Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit tidak percaya. Ia memutuskan untu mendengarnya.

Benar saja, ketika Chanyeol membuka _voice not_e, ada sekitar 20 _voice note_. Baekhyun sering merekam suaranya sendiri? Untuk apa?

Chanyeol ingin mendengar semuanya satu per satu. Tetapi waktunya tidak akan cukup. Ia sedikit takut dengan beberapa kemungkinan kalau ia memaksa mendengarkan semua _voice note_ Baekhyun.

Yang lebih parah, ia takut kalau Baekhyun salah paham dengan niatnya. Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula.

Tidak. Lebih baik ia hanya membuka 2 _voice note_.

Untungnya, semuanya diberi judul, seolah memudahkan Chanyeol untuk mencari. Chanyeol memulai dengan membuka voice note yang berjudul '_Fell_'.

"_Hai, sekarang tanggal 01 Januari 2015 pukul 5 pagi. Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aduh kenapa aku kaku sekali ya? Haha_" Chanyeol hampir tersedak ketika ia mendengar Baekhyun tertawa. "_Yah, hari ini satu tahun meninggalnya Baekbeom hyung. Hyung, kau pasti sedang tertawa melihatku, bukan? Mungkin kalau kau masih disini, kau akan memarahiku saat kau mendengar tingkah lakuku di sekolah. Bahkan aku sering tidak percaya, bahwa yang mengeluarkan nada ketus itu adalah diriku sendiri. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku takut. Takut menyayangi seseorang lagi. Rasanya tidak enak ketika orang yang kau sayangi pergi. Tentu saja aku sedang membicarakan kematianmu, baka._"

"_Sebagian dari diriku mulai menyadari, bahwa sekarang, aku berada di sisi gelap kehidupan ini. Tidak ada yang menyayangiku, bahkan tidak dengan appa dan eomma. Saat ini, yang menjadi hiburanku hanyalah bernyanyi, pergi ke gereja, dan bubble tea. Jangan tertawa hyung. Setidaknya aku lebih dekat dengan Tuhan sekarang, karena aku tahu, kau berada di sisi-Nya. Sebenarnya, hal hal yang bersifat menghibur itu sedikit tidak berguna, karena, aku akan cepat bosan nantinya, kan? I started to realize, the all whole things in this world are fake. There is no on real for me. Even people, entertainment things and the others. I am mentally injured hyung, there is no one can heal me. Fortunately, I have my religion. Otherwise, I must be do some suicide experiments since long time ago. I am wreck, hyung. Falling into pieces. I am emotionless now. I can feel emotion when I sing or when I visit you. I miss you hyung, please comeback._"

Pip

3 menit. Dalam waktu yang singkat itu, Chanyeol mulai memahami Baekhyun. Ia mengerti kenapa Baekhyun bisa seketus itu sekarang. Seperti pepatah orang Jepang, orang rata rata mempunyai 3 muka. Muka yang biasa ditunjukan kepada orang lain, orang terdekat, dan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun, di luar ia tampak seperti karang yang keras, siap membelah ombak kapanpun ombak itu datang. Kokoh, kuat, dan keras. Tetapi di dalam, ia tidak lebih dari kapas. Lembut, rapuh, dan mudah hancur. Seingat Chanyeol, _eomma_ nya biasa menangani orang yang seperti ini.

Tidak. Untuk kali ini, Chanyeol ingin menananginya sendiri. Karena ini Baekhyun, orang yang sudah menarik hatinya sejak pertemuan pertama.

Suara decitan sepatu memecah lamunan Chanyeol. Saat Chanyeol menoleh, ia ingin matanya membola sebesar yang matanya bisa.

Itu Baekhyun

Dengan wajahnya yang memerah, Baekhyun berjalan ke arah Chanyeol. Ia langsung menengadahkan tangannya, membuat gesture meminta, yang langsung Chanyeol paham.

"Aku mau _handphone_ ku, Chanyeol-ssi." Dengan wajahnya yang ia buat secuek mungkin, Baekhyun langsung berkata pada intinya. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis lalu berdiri. "Kalau tidak?" Chanyeol mengangkat _handphone_ Baekhyun dan berbicara dengan nada menantang.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir, menahan monster yang bernama emosi keluar dari dirinya. Tidak, ia sudah berjanji tidak akan merasakan apapun. Ia tidak mau melanggar kata katanya. Maka dari itu, dengan tenang Baekhyun mengeluarkan kata katanya. "Kau, jangan berurusan denganku, Park Chanyeol."

Seringaian Chanyeol mulai terlihat. "Ayolah Baekhyun, aku sudah mendengar _voice note_ mu. Jangan menjadi sok kuat. Kau hanyalah sebuah kapas. Jangan menganggap dirimu sebagai karang. Kenapa kau tidak mau menunjukan emosimu?"

Baekhyun terdiam, ia hampir mengeluarkan tangisnya. Tidak, tidak boleh. Ia tidak boleh menangis hanya karena ucapan manusia keparat ini. Baekhyun lalu menghela nafas, berusaha meredakan emosinya.

"Kau beruntung Chanyeol,"

Chanyeol langsung menoleh. "Aku? Beruntung?"

Kata kata selanjutnya menghantam Chanyeol telak. "Ya, kau tidak pernah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Jadi, berhenti berbicara seolah kau mengerti."

Yang Chanyeol lihat sebelum tinjuan Baekhyun adalah senyuman pedih dan tatapan mata kosongnya.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

HAI HEHE. Saya balik nih. Saya ngambil saran dari salah satu senpai, bagaimana? Lebih suka Chanyeol POV atau Author POV? Minta saran yha senpaideul! Saya tahu ini chapter bosenin banget hehe. Maaf saya gabisa nyebutin satu satu nama senpai, tapi saya selalu semangat lho habis baca review kalian! Dan saya ga bosen bosen ingetin, tolong reviewnya ya, bagi para senpai yang sider. Tolong banget reviewnya.

Maaf, kalo ada senpai yang ga nyaman sama typing saya, atau bahkan tempat titik dan tbc yang beda posisi sama tulisan yang paling atas. Saya ngedit bukan pake laptop, soalnya. Saya terima kritik dan saran kok. Asal pake bahasa yang sopan yaaa.

Di akhir kata, maaf kalau ada salah. 안녕!


End file.
